Vilgax's Vile
This is the final episode of arc 1 of Dan 10. Summary After being abducted onto a vengeful Vilgax's ship and now with the Omnitrix still on the fritz, Dan must fight his rival before he takes the Omnitrix and takes over the Earth. Episode On Vilgax's ship, the team Dan, Jay, CC, Chris, and Marina are facing Vilgax. Dan: Finally I get to beat your butt, Viley! Vilgax: Don't you mean that the other way around!? Psyphon activate the droids! A white skeleton like alien appears that has a spike like fin with beady red eyes and a black robe with red marks. He also has sharp claws. Psyphon: On it master! Heheheh! (He walks over to a machine and pushes a button causing dozens of droids to attack CC, Jay, Chris and Marina) Dan: Time for Upgrade! (Dan's skin begins turning black with a green eye and two antenna plugs sticking out of his cranium. With a plug like tail and outlets for fingers.) FEEDBACK! Aww, man! Vilgax fires a ray gun at Marina but Feedback flips over in front of her and absorbs it and fires an electrical blast at him blasting him into a machine. Vilgax grabs Feedback about to pummel him. Feedback then transforms into Lodestar and fires a magnetic pulse wave causing Vilgax to let go. Lodestar: My magnetic personality makes you no match for me! (Lodestar fires a magnetic wave that causes metal objects to attract to him covering most of his body.) Vilgax: Ahh!!!! (He fires red lasers from his eyes melting Lodestar.) Marina, CC, Chris, and Jay: DAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lodestar then begins to reform and then punches Vilgax. Vilgax then swings his arm causing Lodestar to get knocked into a wall. Lodestar then transforms into Jetray. End Scene Marina is firing magenta disks at a huge portion of the droids causing them to explode. Then she releases a magenta pulse wave destroying a larger portion. Chris absorbs the metal off the robots and punches through them and slams his arms into them and kicks them around. CC and Jay are punching the droids. Then CC fires a barrage of flaming arrows burning through the droids then flips over one and then fires the arrow into the air and it catches on fire and burns through a bunch of them. CC: Ha you got BURNED! Chris: Seriously? (He then morphs his hand into a mace and smashes it into one then swings his arm and a group get swung into a wall.) Jay slaps down the watch turning into Rath and rips through them and uses his claw to slash through them then jump kicks them into the ground. Then pounds his fists into them. Rath: RATH!!! LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN DROIDS THAT WORK FOR VILGAX THE CONQUEROR, YOU ARE GETTIN A BIG BEATING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Rath runs in a circle knocking charging droids away) Marina creates magneta tentacles and throws Chris through the air. Chris turns his hands into a rounded shield and smashes into them. CC runs around in a circle creating a flaming ring trapping a few droids in it. Jetray fires a series of neroshock blasts from his tail destroying a series of them. Jetray then dashes into Vilgax's stomach knocking him down. Jetray: Take that VILGAX! AHHH! (Jetray is grabbed by Vilgax then turns into Ball Weevil) Ball Weevil: Ball Weevil! Pah! (He slips out of his hand and spits out a plasma ball causing it to explode in his face. Then spits out a plasma ball and rolls around on it collecting debris and getting bigger then launches it at the droids exploding destroying three-fourths of the droids.) Need a hand! (Ball Weevil morphs into a red mollusk alien with a rough hood and four green eyes and barnacles all over his body, arms, legs, shoulders and hips. With crab arms and eyes on his chest and has some parts of his body are black and he has water ports on his palms.) Oooh, a new one! Let's see what I can do! (His ports open up releasing a stream of water jets at the remainder of the droids shortcircuiting them and causing them to explode.) I'll name him....Water Hazard! (He forms a bubble shield around himself and charges at the droids destroying them.) They're going....going....GONE! Marina: Tempestus! (A stream of water is fired from her hands blasting through them. Then she creates a tsunami blowing up all the droids.) Water Hazard is grabbed by an angry Vilgax and is trying to crush him Water Hazard morphs to Gravattack and Vilgax lets go and Gravattack lands on Vilgax. Gravattack: Gravattack? Huh, I guess! Give up Viley! (Vilgax gets up and throws Gravattack. Vilgax grabs a blaster and fires it at him and it orbits around him then he redirects it. Gravattack's arms glow purple and Vilgax is hit by a powerful force of gravity pinning Vilgax onto the ground making him extremely heavy. He swings his arm and Vilgax is hit into the wall. Gravattack tosses a heavy object on Vilgax knocking him out.) Give up Vilgax! (Vilgax grabs a sword and hits the Omnitrix with it releasing Ball Weevil, Crashhopper, Swampfire, Upgrade, Humungousaur, Jetray, Feedback, Lodestar, Water Hazard, and Bloxx.) What happened!? (He shifts into Alien X.) Alien X! In Alien X's galaxy is Serena, Bellicus and Dan. Serena: Ahh, Dan Ten! Bellicus: What do you want this time!? Dan: What happened!? Serena: Vilgax's sword caused your aliens to leak out of the watch accept Gravattack and us. Dan: How do I recapture them? Bellicus: Set the Omnitrix to capture mode. Alien X releases a pulse wave causing Psyphon's machine to explode and he hits a wall. Then Vilgax faints and Alien X reverts. Dan: Let's go after my aliens, guys! Marina: Kay! Jay slaps down the watch turning into Shocksquatch. Shocksquatch: Okay, eh! CC and Shocksquatch go after Bloxx and Feedback. Chris goes after Swampfire and Jetray. While Marina and Dan go after Crashhopper and Water Hazard. Bloxx is swinging across the ceiling of the ship and makes his way to the top of the ship. Shocksquatch holds onto CC and climbs up to the top as well. Shocksquatch: Okay, eh! Give up, eh! CC: Yeah, what he said, eh!? Bloxx extends his fist and almost punches them Shocksquatch fires lightning and electrocutes Bloxx and throws him, Bloxx creates a dome trapping Shocksquatch in. CC fires flaming arrows at Bloxx distracting him while Shocksquatch jumps on Bloxx and fires an electrical breath defeating Bloxx. Shocksquatch reverts and Bloxx disappears after the two bring Bloxx to Dan. Dan activates a yellow light absorbing Bloxx. Jay and CC then go after Feedback. Jay slaps down the Omnitrix transforming into Articguana a fires a freeze ray at Feedback, freezing it in place. Articguana then punches Feedback shattering the ice. CC fires flaming arrows but Feedback dodges and Articguana freezes Feedback's feet. Then CC fires the final blow with a flaming arrow. Dan runs over and captures Feedback and Articguana reverts. Dan: Next up, Crashhopper and Water Hazard! End Scene Crashhopper is jumping all over the ship and Water Hazard is firing streams of water rusting some of the ship. Gravattack and Marina burst in and Marina fires a stream of magenta energy at Crashhopper causing it to trip and Gravattack pins it down and captures Crashhopper. Gravattack transforms into Crashhopper and crashes on Water Hazard. Water Hazard fires jets of water at Crashhopper causing it to slip and Marina fires magenta disks knocking Water Hazard, Crashhopper jumps above Water Hazard and crashes onto him and reabsorbs him and he reverts. Dan: Nice! Marina: Okay, now let's look for Swampfire and Jetray! Jetray is flying off the ship when Bloxx jumps on him and throws him into the ship and swings to the ship by bashing through. Bloxx: Got ya'! Jetray fire neroshock blasts and Bloxx forms a dome and reflects it knocking Jetray into a wall. Then Bloxx morphs into a heavy object and lands on Jetray and absorbs him. Then spots Marina and Swampfire fighting. Marina is firing magenta disks while Swampfire fires fireballs, then Water Hazard appears behind Swampfire and fires streams of water hitting Swampfire into a wall. Water Hazard reverts and Swampfire makes vines emerge from the ground choking Marina and Dan. Chris absorbing metal comes in morphing his hand into a hammer and knocks Swampfire into a wall. Swampfire fires flames but Chris counters with a blade hand stabbing through Swampfire but he regenerates. Chris rolls around tripping Swampfire and cuts the two out of the vines and Dan walks over and recaptures him. Dan: Did we get them all? CC: Everyone on the ship, the others are on the loose! Marina: Then let's go! Vilgax's ship is beginning to crash. Dan: Uh-oh! Let's get out of here before we crash into the ocean! (Dan transforms into Gravattack and the others and himself are levitating through the air off the ship) Gravattack! Oh yeah it's time to write Vilgax's orbituary! Chris: Was going Gravattack necessary? Gravattack: Yeah. (Once they land Gravattack reverts and the Omnitrix is recharging.) Dan: At least I'm human, again, hopefully it doesn't randomly let me go hero to hero now! Chris: At least Vilgax crashed landed into the ocean, and we didn't. Dan: But where's Jay?! Marina: Oh no! Then suddenly a pterodactyl alien with a beak for a mouth and a brace around his mouth and gloves on his hands and feet. With black and green clothing and a jetpack with glider like wings. Dan: Who's that? Wait JAY! Astrodactyl: Squaawkk! Yep and the name is Astrodactyl, squawk! (Jay reverts.) I decided to try to defeat Vilgax once and for all, but it was to late! Dan: Okay, anyone want Mr. Smoothy's? Everyone: YES! Everyone walks off. This was a season finale hope you enjoyed it :) Characters .Dan Tennyson .Jay Tennyson .CC Takaishi .Chris Levin .Marina Tealiton .Serena .Bellicus Villains .Vilgax (main villain) .Psyphon (first appearance) .Droids Aliens used by Dan .Feedback (1x) (accidental transformation, selected alien was Upgrade, escaped) .Lodestar (1x) (escaped) .Jetray (2x, escaped) .Ball Weevil (1x, escaped) .Water Hazard (2x, first appearance, escaped) .Gravattack (3x) .Alien X .Bloxx (1x, escaped) .Crashhopper (1x, escaped) .Humungousaur (escaped) .Swampfire (escaped) .Upgrade (escaped) Aliens Used By Jay .Rath .Shocksquatch .Articguana .Astrodactyl (cameo, first appearance, offscreen transformation) Trivia .This is the final episode of the first season of Dan 10 .Dan gains a new form .The aliens of Dan's omnitrix escapes